


Rings

by snacc__daddy



Series: Rewrites [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: (Rewrite of 'The Ring to His Heart')Everyone is born with a ring-like mark on their left ring finger, and its color changes depending on the emotions of their predetermined soulmate.Red for anger, Yellow for happiness, Green for envy(or jealousy), Blue for sadness, Dark red for fear, White for shock, Dark Blue for pain, Dark Gray for loneliness, Light Gray is considered to be for neutrality, or the lack of any prevalent emotions.When someone meets their soulmate, their ring-like mark turns a light pink, but if their soulmate is to die, the mark turns black before vanishing completely.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson, Edwin Jarvis/Ana Jarvis - background, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188305
Kudos: 8





	1. Before They Met

Ever since he could remember, Daniel harbored an almost unhealthy obsession with the ring-like mark that he was born with on his left ring finger and how it's colors would change almost systematically throughout any given day. His parents, just like he was, had also been born with the marks, though some of their friends hadn't been born with them, as not everyone was. Trying to figure out the reason behind why some people weren't born with them had intrigued both Daniel and his parents ever since he was able to understand what the marks themselves meant. Some people had claimed that the marks, and who was born with them, had something to do with genetic, or some other scientific basis, but they had been proven false as many children who were born with them had parents who weren't born with them. The marks themselves, and who was born with our without one, seemed to happen at random, as even someone who two parents who bore the marks could be born without one.

As Daniel got older, both him and his parents had begun to realize that his mark, and when it would be a certain color, took on what seemed to be a set schedule as he continued to grow older and as he entered school the 'schedule' grew even more prominent. With the mark becoming either a gray or yellow, or a mix of both, while he was at school and it would slowly turn into a dark gray, almost black tone, as the day went on and school let out. Having been confused, as he had never seen anyone else's mark turn this color, Daniel asked his parents what this meant, which led them to telling him what all of the colors that his mark would, or could be, and what they all mean, as well as who else is tied to his mark.

The most commonly accepted meaning for these marks is that they help one in meeting their soulmate, or the person that they're meant to be with, and all of the different colors that it turns represents that persons emotions. When the mark turns light pink that means that you have met your soulmate, and when your soulmate dies, your mark will turn black for an unspecified period of time before vanishing all together. Red signifies anger, yellow signifies happiness, green signifies envy, though this has only shown up on Daniel's ring a handful of times from what he can remember, blue signifies sadness, dark red signifies fear, white signifies shock, dark blue signifies pain, dark gray signifies loneliness, and light gray signifies neutrality, or the lack of any prevalent emotion, some people also believes that it may signify contentment.

With this abundance of new information, Daniel began to try and piece together what type of person his soulmate was, and what her life must be like, solely going off of what colors are shown the most through his mark. He quickly assumed that his soulmate didn't have a very good home life, as the colors associated with the happier of emotions only showed during what are considered to be school hours, and the colors with more negative connotations were shown both early in the morning and later in the afternoon/ 

As he continued to grow older, and other concerns, such as tests and growing hostile relations with foreign countries, Daniel's obsession with his mark very quickly began to dwindle until it was barely even there. Though, he would always find himself subconsciously noticing whether his mark would change colors, and what color is was before and what it was changing to, almost to try and keep a mental note of his soulmates mental state. It was almost as though his instincts were telling him to check his ring as frequently as possible, so he did. But, when it was time to go off and fight in the war, his mark completely slipped from his notice, as if it was no longer branded onto his finger. 

~*~

To put it simply, Jack was indifferent towards the ring-like mark on his left ring finger, as he never truly understood what it meant until he was well into adulthood. Neither of his parents had been born with the mark, so neither of them tried to talk to him about what the different colors meant, or what the mark itself meant. However, his parents never truly made an effort to talk to him about much in the first place, as they were both too consumed in their own little worlds to focus on him. This consumption in their own worlds meant that Jack was often left at his grandmothers house, who was much more understanding and patient than his parents. However, his mother always gave Jack what he thought to be an understanding smile and a quick hug before dropping him off at her mothers home. That smile and quick hug were the last things he ever saw of his mother, as she tragically was killed in a car accident as she was being driven to meet back up with his father.

This tragedy left him spending more and more time at his grandmothers house and less and less time with his own father, though he didn't seem to mind, as his father picked up the habit of drinking after his mother passed. In spending more time with his grandmother, it gave Jack the chance to try and figure out more about the mark on his left ring finger, as she had also been born with a mark. She, in various conversations over the years, was able to tell him what all of the colors meant, as well as what the mark itself meant. He felt himself get especially jealous during one of these conversations when she had told him that yellow signified happiness, which was a prevalent color for his mark, as he neither identified with the feeling or could truly remember feeling. 

As his grandmother grew older, and her health began to take a turn for the worst, he was forced to move back in with his father, which meant he now had to confront the man when he was drunk, which was more often than not. On the nights in which Jack wished he could just curl into himself and disappear, the sight of his mark, which was normally a vibrant yellow, was the only thing that was able to bring him any comfort. Though, as he had to focus more of his attention on school and hiding the fact that he discovered that he had not only an attraction to women, but also to men, he found that he was looking at his mark less and less. He knew how people treated 'people like him', which made him almost hide who he truly was so he was able to act as normal as he possibly could. He even went as far as trying to almost always be dating, or be seen with, a girl, throughout his entire high school career.

When he went off to fight in the war, his interest in his mark increased exponentially, as he would allow himself to wonder if he would meet his soulmate during his deployment, though he tried to very rarely entertain this thought. Even if he met his soulmate, and it was a man, it's not as if he would be able to have a normal relationship with them, it would all have to be hidden, and in the shadows and behind closed doors.

But, when his ring stayed a shade of dark blue, that was too close to black for his liking, for days, and then weeks on end, he began to think that he was going to lose his soulmate before he even got the chance to met them. However, his worries were proven wrong one day almost a month after solid dark blue it slowly began to merge into what he could only describe as a mix of blue and light gray. Even though he was no longer constantly worrying about his soulmates well being, his worry stayed, as his thoughts began to run wild about what could have possibly happened to cause his soulmate such intense pain for such a long period of time.


	2. When They Meet Part 1

Daniel

After coming home from the war with one leg short of what he left with, he had expected people to respect him for willing to lose a limb fighting for his country, or that people would at least be somewhat decent towards him. But all that he got when he came home was a job at the S.S.R., where, just like his coworker Peggy Carter, was mocked by everyone there. Where he was mocked for missing a limb, she was mocked simply for being a women, and she was mocked slightly more than he was. Due to their similar situations, Peggy and Daniel found solace in one another and quickly became close friends, as no one else in the office would so much as exchange a few words with them without trying to sprinkle in a few insults or jokes at their expense.

"Good morning, Daniel." Peggy says in a pleasant tone as she walks past him to her desk, where she lays her coat across the back of her chair and the stack of files that she had in her hands onto the top of the desk.

"Good morning." Daniel says simply as he tries to stifle a yawn. "Who's that?" He asks after a moment, pointing at a blonde man, with piercing blue eyes who seems to be around their age, who is walking into the office with a black hat on his head, and is wearing a long, tan jacket, a standard looking suit with a pair of expensive looking shoes.

Daniel notes that the man, after having made quick contact with both him and Peggy, looks down at his hands quickly before looking back up and continuing to walk into the room, his face giving away nothing about whatever it is that he may be thinking about.

"I'm not sure, he must be a new Agent," Peggy says as she takes a seat on the edge of Daniels's desk, neither one of them trying to mask the fact that they're both blatantly staring at the good-looking stranger on the opposite side of the office. "for some odd reason, it feels as though I've seen him somewhere before, I just can't put my finger on where though." She adds as Chief Dooley walks out of his office and towards the blonde man.

"Ah! You must be Jack Thompson, I've heard all about it, it's nice to meet you, I'm Chief Dooley." Chief Dooley says with a professional smile on his face as he meets the man, Jack Thompson, in the middle of the office. "Everyone, this is Agent Jack Thompson." He adds, raising his voice to get the attention of all of the other Agents within the office. "He'll be working with us from now on, so make him feel at home." He adds again before he says sometime quieter to Jack before the two of them walk back towards the older mans office.

"Oh, I must have seen his file while I was in Dooley's office yesterday when I was giving him coffee." Peggy says, connecting the dots as to how she recognizes their new colleague, as she slips off of Daniel's desk and walks back over to her own, sounding slightly annoyed mentioning giving the Chief coffee, which some of the other Agents believe that that's all she's good for in the office.

"It looks like we'll be working with him from now on." Daniel says, seemingly pointing out the obvious, as he secretly hopes that the new addition to the office won't be like the other Agents that they've been working with up to this point and will actually treat him and Peggy with the respect that they both deserve. "Do you think he'll actually be helpful?" He asks, knowing that the only two Agents in the office that do their share of the work and then some, are him and the woman that he's currently talking with. 

"Possibly. we'll just have to wait and see." Peggy answers with an unsure nod of her head, also hoping that Agent Thompson will turn out to be a useful addition to the S.S.R., but she doesn't have enough information to make a complete assumption yet.

"Carter, Sousa, come here." Chief Dooley says as he pokes his head out of his office quickly before slipping back inside.

With a quiet and resigned sigh, Daniel gets up from his chair, his crutch in hand, as Peggy does the same, minus the crutch, before the two Agents walk to Dooley's office, the only sounds between the two being the click clack of Peggy's high heels and the slightly tapping from Daniel's crutch when it connects with the tile floor. As the two enter the office, they see Dooley is sitting at his desk and the new Agent, Jack Thompson, is in the process of standing up from the chair directly across from the Chief, turning to look at Daniel and Peggy as he does so. "This is the S.S.R.'s newest Agent, like I said earlier, help to make him feel at home." Dooley says almost immediately after the two Agents walk into his office.

"Agent Jack Thompson, nice to meet you." Jack says with a clearly force smile as he holds out his left hand to Daniel.

"Agent Daniel Sousa, it's nice to meet you too." Daniel says with an equally as force smile as he shakes the other Agents hand quickly before letting it go, but not before noticing that the other man has the ring-like mark on his left ring finger, and it's current color is a light, almost translucent, yellow, before he drops his hand back down to his side.

"Agent Peggy Carter, it's a pleasure." Peggy says with a smile on her face, though her smile seems less forced and more genuine as she holds out her hand to the new Agent, who reluctantly to say the least, takes her hand and gives it an almost pathetically limp shake before pulling his hand back down to his own side. "Nice to meet you." He says with an almost awkward, less forced, smile.

"Alright, alright, get out, I've got work to do." Chief Dooley says from his desk before Peggy and Daniel quickly lead Jack out of the office.

"This desk over here is empty." Daniel says as they walk out of the office and towards where one of the few empty desks within the office are, gesturing towards the desk with his left hand before his eyes lock onto his mark, causing them to widen before he quickly drops his arm back down to his side, as if leaving it extended any longer would burn him.

"Anything wrong, Sousa?" Jack asks, his voice and facial expression portraying the confusion he's feeling towards as to what caused Daniel to draw his hand back so quickly.

"No, no, nothing," Daniel says with a quick shake of his head. "this desk is free," He repeats. "let either of us know if you need another." He adds quickly before he walks back over to his desk, a slightly confused Peggy slowly trailing behind after having offered Jack a slight smile and nod of her head.


	3. When They Meet Part 2

Jack

He had been prepared, maybe even more so than he admitted to himself, for the war to end, but he wasn't prepared for what was awaiting him when he returned him. He had expected to receive some respect, not a lot, as he hadn't lost any limbs or loved ones during the war, but not as much as he got, as it was almost all wrongfully deserved. Though, he had never told anyone about the truth about of what truly happened while he was in Okinawa, and why he didn't deserve to received the Navy Cross that he had once he got home. When he was given the news that he had successfully gotten the job as an Agent at the Strategic Scientific Reserve, or the S.S.R., he was ecstatic. As, ever since returning from the war, he wanted to do something with his life that would positively effect the lives of others. He was especially excited the he was going to be able to do this work at the S.S.R., as he had heard whispers about it, and how it was similar to the police department, but it handled more unique cases.

So, when the day finally comes for him to start his new job at the S.S.R., wanting to make the best impression on his coworkers and higher-ups, he decides to wear his best hat, best jacket, and his most expensive pair of shoes. When he walks into the well-hidden office, he allows his eyes to wander as he continues to walk further into the large room, as he was told to find someone named Roger Dooley, who's the Chief, upon his arrival. As he continues to look around the room, he makes quick eye contact with an attractive brown-haired man and an attractive brown-haired women who seem to talking to one another about something.

Almost as if he were called by his instincts to do so, he quickly looks down at his left ring finger and almost stops in his tracks as he notices that his mark, which is usually an almost translucent shade of yellow, has now turned into a bright shade of pink. Not wanting any of the his colleagues to become suspicious of him, and what could be considered to be odd behavior, he pushes the thoughts about his mark, and how his soulmate is definitely in this room, to the back of his head as he continues to walk further into the room and continues to look for Chief Dooley.

"Ah! You must be Jack Thompson, I've heard all about it, it's nice to meet you, I'm Chief Dooley." Chief Dooley says with a professional smile on his face as he meets the man, Jack Thompson, in the middle of the office. "Everyone, this is Agent Jack Thompson." He adds, raising his voice to get the attention of all of the other Agents within the office. "He'll be working with us from now on, so make him feel at home." He adds before turning to look Jack in the eye. "Follow me, we have a couple of things to go over." He says, quiet enough so Jack knows he's talking to just him before he turns and walks to where Jack assumes to be his office, with Jack following closely behind.

"Thanks for coming," Chief Dooley says as him and Jack get into his office before gesturing for Jack to sit in the chair in front of his desk as he sits in his own chair. "what have you heard about the S.S.R.?" He asks, wanting to know how much Jack knows about the agency as the man in question sits down in front of him.

"Not all that much, to be honest with you." Jack answers honestly, as even though he has heard a few rumors about the agency, he didn't really know how it operated and what types of cases it regularly took on.

"Good, we don't like the public knowing too much about what he do here," Chief Dooley says with a nod of his head as he looks down at the file splayed out across his desk, with Jack quickly recognizes to be his own. "you got a Navy Cross in the military?" He asks, looking up from the papers to look Jack in the eye, and Jack can't tell whether he sounds impressed or downright uninterested.

"Yes, I did." Jack answers simply, trying not to let the guilt consume his thoughts.

"Alright, here, I want you to look over these files and let me know what you think should be done about them." Chief Dooley says as he slams a thick stack of files onto his desk, which Jack grabs and pulls towards him as Dooley gets up from his chair and walks over to the door to his office. "Carter, Sousa, come here." He says, sticking his head out of the office quickly before walking back over to his desk and sitting back down in his chair with a sigh. "If you find that you need any help with those files, if I were you, I would ask Carter or Sousa for help, they know what they're doing." He says simply as the two mentioned Agents walk into the office. "This is S.S.R's newest Agent, like I said earlier, help to make him feel at home." He adds as they both set foot into his office.

"Agent Jack Thompson, nice to meet you." Jack says, holding his left hand out to the other Agent almost out of instinct, assuming this this man is his soulmate, as he has found himself growing less and less attracted to women as he has grown older, though he does force a smile onto his face, trying to remain professional until he knows whether this man is truly his soulmate or not.

"Agent Daniel Sousa, it's nice to meet you too." The other Agent, Daniel, says, and Jack can instantly tell this his smile is forced as they shake hands before letting go, but not before Jack notices that Daniel has seemingly taken interest in his mark, and what color it is, as it has changed back to it's normal, almost translucent yellow.

"Agent Peggy Carter, it's a pleasure." The female Agent, Peggy, introduces herself with a more genuine smile on her face, though, finding himself not at all attracted to her, he gives her a reluctant and rather limp handshake before pulling his hand back down to his side. 

"Nice to meet you." He says, feeling himself begin to feel awkward from how intensely she seems to be scrutinizing every little thing that he's doing, a similarly awkward smile gracing his lips.

"Alright, alright, get out, I've got work to do." Chief Dooley says from his desk before Peggy and Daniel quickly lead Jack out of the office.

"This desk over here is empty." Daniel says as him and Peggy lead Jack out Dooley's private office and into the general area, though, Jack notices how Daniel, almost immediately after saying that, looks shocked and quickly drops his arm.

"Anything wrong, Sousa?" Jack asks, hoping his face and tone of voice don't give away the confusion and slight worry that he's feeling.

"No, no, nothing," Daniel says with a quick shake of his head. "this desk is free," He repeats. "let either of us know if you need another." He adds quickly before he walks back over to his desk, a slightly confused Peggy slowly trailing behind after having offered Jack a slight smile and nod of her head.

With a sigh, Jack sets the pile of files down onto his new desk before sitting down and beginning to look through the files, trying not to think about how he can slightly hear Daniel and Peggy talking on what seems like the opposite side of the office.


End file.
